


Toes

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [63]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Newborn Children, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: For the first time, their daughter cracks her eyes open, hardly ten minutes old and already wearing the trademark mistrustful expression of her grandfather as she squints between her parents.





	Toes

Sarada lets herself slouch back against the pillows, long, stray hairs clinging to the already-drying sweat coating her forehead. She looks over at where her husband is cutting the umbilical cord with shaking hands while his best friend gently cradles their baby's head in his hands.

"She's so small," she mumbles, tears still pricking at the corners of her eyes and a tired feeling settling over her even as she reaches for her daughter. As though he senses this, Mitsuki lingers at her side when he goes to pass her the baby to help her support the fragile body in her arms. "Thank you." She looks up at her old teammate, smiling as much as she can with how exhausted she is.

He doesn't leave when she seems to adjust properly to holding the girl, instead lingering in the corner while Boruto rushes to her side, staring in wonder at their daughter. She yawns and his eyes are blown wide, incredible blue settling on a dark pink face that she tries to hide in her mother's mostly-bare chest which leads to his stunned gaze immediately settling on her.

She expects him to whisper a fascinated _We made that_ , but he instead stays silent and just stares at her with eyes that look suspicious teary. When the spell is broken, it's because Mitsuki stands presumably to leave the room and announces, "I'll try to hold off your parents for a few minutes."

She smiles gratefully at him and presses her face into the top of the baby's head, feeling the soft black fuzz that coats the top of her head brush against her nose while she inhales deeply. She can't describe the smell other than pleasant, something entirely unique to the small creature in her arms that makes her feel completely balmy. She pulls back after a minute, her eyes flicking over her infant. Her forehead is slightly too large, just like hers and her mother's when they were children, and she feels a warm sensation rising in her chest that makes her want to laugh.

"She's perfect."

It takes her a minute to recognize that she's crying, her husband's thumbs brushing tears away from her cheeks.

For the first time, their daughter cracks her eyes open, hardly ten minutes old and already wearing the trademark mistrustful expression of her grandfather as she squints between her parents. Sarada notices that her eyes are more of a dark grey than the typical blue associated with infancy and her mind flashes to what her mother told her of herself when she was a newborn. She moves her eyes to her feet and is just finishing counting her toes when she hears the door opening and what she can only assume is their parents all rushing in to meet their eldest grandchild.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short because I was busy today so I didn't get to start it until late but I liked it.


End file.
